Death Is All Thats Left
by Wingedbullets
Summary: Set sometime during the battle of Shambala. Things turned out much differently then they were supposed to. Now Kain Furey is wandering in memories while fire burns around the world.


Wingedbullets here bringing you my collection of 100 themes Challenge drabbles. All of these are unedited and I would love to have someone read them and give me feedback so I may go in and edit any problems. I will admit now my grammar is horrid and I am sorry for that.

All flames or negativity that is not helpful will be ignored!

I do not own the characters sadly. Some other kick ass woman does.

XXXxxxxXXX

1) Death

Rock and steel. Rock and steel. That's all that was left. The air was heavy and stale with dust. Sunlight filtering in through the broken grime covered glass. The sun was going down making the room seem on fire with orange and pink, or was it really on fire? He couldn't tell. It didn't matter. The whole world was coming to a end anyway.

The lone figure in a torn, bloody uniform started shifting through files. He came across an old wrinkled age stained paper. His relocations statements, " _One Sergeant Major Kain Fuery is to here by transfer to Central Headquarters under the command of one Colonel Roy Mustang..._ ". The papers went on but he didn't care to finish reading what he already knew. Old memories. Old, good memories. Life wasn't perfect but it was happy. Amongst friends he was honored to call family.

Looking over the paper smiling before the smile left his face and tosses the old paper into the trash bin next to his desk continuing his search through his dusty files. A worn photograph falls out of some of the loose leafs of parchment unsettling some of the dust on the floor. The photo was of them together: Roy, Maes, Brenda, Vato, Riza, Jean, Alex, Ed and Al. He smiles a bit as he looks at each of his friend's faces. His brothers and sisters in arms. His family. Jean was much the big goofy smokestack brother of them. Womanizer and chronic smoker, bad luck when it came to the fairer sex. Roy his commanding officer and self proclaimed adoptive father to the Elric brothers. Flame alchemist and one of the most brave men he was honored to know and work under. Kind and caring but sharp as a tack and hard as rock, always keeping the colonel in line. Maes, poor Maes. Killed in action after finding out about the homunculus. Gracia and little Elicia bless there lost souls. Hopefully they are happy together now. Breda, Vato and Alex they all held a special brotherly spot in his heart. Ed and Al had gone to Lior and were never heard from again. Disappearing into thin air. It broke Roy's heart thinking he failed the boys. Where ever they are he hoped they were at peace.

He brushes away more of the dust that falls from the ceiling. Static crackles on the headset as he walks around the empty room. Each desk bore a white lily in different stages of decay depending on who left the world of the living first. The lilies grew on the rooftop. A side project he and the team made as a way to break stress at the office.

Roy's desk bore four lilies. One for him, Maes, Ed and Al. Maes was withered and brown, Ed and Als the same while Roys was fresh having been placed there recently. Riza, dried and yellowing a bloodied dog collar next to it. Vato, brown, Breda, brown, Alex, brown. Last came the desk directly across from his own, Jean. A fresh lily lays on his, still slightly wet with morning dew. More dust and a slight shaking rumble. He could hear the sound of rushing feet now. The enemy has located him finally.

He once again takes his seat at his desk putting the static muffled headset back on with the mic close to his mouth. He heard the doors burst open being knocked off there rusty hinges to slam on the floor kicking up a cloud of thick dust. He heard the multiple click's of hammers being pulled back but he didn't care. He had one more announcement to make. One more message to send, even if there was no one left to hear it. He spoke loudly and with more confidence then someone about to die should into the mic.

"This is Sergeant Major Kain Fuery..." Multiple gun shot echoes resound around the room as he falls against the desk blood pooling under him. "I'll be with ... you all... soon... "

"… _over and out….."_


End file.
